


Anytime

by spendeonswithyou



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spendeonswithyou/pseuds/spendeonswithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke go on a trip to find some herbs, but Clarke gets hurt and Bellamy has to take care of her. Combination of two prompts:<br/>"If you die, I'm gonna kill you”<br/>"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anytime

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I just combined a random idea I had with the prompts:  
> "If you die, I'm gonna kill you”  
> "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

Bellamy heard someone enter his tent. He looked up only to see Clarke standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be out for a while" she said casually.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"I need to find some herbs which we don't have at the moment. From what I know, they grow about two days from our camp."

"Two days? That's a lot, you can't go there by yourself."

"Bellamy, it's nothing dangerous. And, by the way, I don't take orders for you."

"Doesn't matter. I won't let you go there without company" he said.

"Well, I came here to let you know I won't be here for a few days, not to ask for your permission. I will go anyway" said Clarke, stubborn as always. Bellamy knew he won't be able to convince her otherwise.

"Okay then, I'm going with you" he decided. If he can't send anyone with her, he may as well go there himself.

"Okay. I'm leaving in five, meet me by the gate" she said.

"Okay."

Clarke turned around and left his tent. He started packing for the trip.

***

They were walking for few hours now. Except from discussing some things about their camp, they barely said anything. Clarke was walking right after him.

Suddenly, Bellamy heard her gasp, and then she screamed. He immediately turned around, only to find some animal he could not recognize attacking Clarke. He could see her reach for the knife she had next to her belt, but she had practically no time to react. When the animal took few steps back, she was already bleeding a lot. The creature looked as if it wanted to attack again, but before that had a chance to happen, Bellamy took his gun, aimed and shot it. The animal fell to the ground, motionless.

He could hear Clarke trying to regulate her breath.

“Are you okay?” he asked, taking a closer look at her. It didn’t seem good – her arms were covered in deep scratches and one of her legs was whole in blood leaking from a hole above her knee.

“I’m fine” she said, right before she collapsed to the ground.

“Clarke!” he yelled, as he ran to her. He had no idea of what to do – Clarke was always the one to help the others, and he had practically no knowledge about this kind of stuff.

At first, he checked her pulse – it seemed a little bit irregular, which made him worry even more. She was breathing, but she was unconscious – that’s the thing he knew for sure.

Considering the fact he didn’t know what to do next, he decided to take her to somewhere safe and then figure something out. The whole situation did definitely not good, but he couldn’t let her die.

Bellamy took her in his arms, picking her up in bridal style. She remained still and the amount of blood she has lost scared him. It took him about five minutes to find some cave where he laid her on a blanket he had in his backpack.

He knew he had to stop the bleeding, so he ripped a piece of his shirt and started to wrap it around the wound on her leg.

“You have to clean it first” he heard Clarke say, her voice weak and trembling a little.

“Clarke, thanks God you’re awake” he sighed.

“Not sure if it’s going to remain this way for a long time. Water is in my backpack, take it out” she instructed him. “Then, wrap something tightly around the wound. Keep it clean.”

As she said, she didn’t remain conscious for a long time – after she finished speaking, her eyes closed once again.

"If you die, I'm gonna kill you” he murmured under his breath, as he started to clean the wound on her leg. He had to cut off a piece of her pants so he would be able to see it – though it did not look good at all. The skin around it was red and puffy and the blood kept leaking in an amount that definitely didn't mean anything good. After the wound was clean, he wrapped it and hoped that it will be enough. He didn’t know what would he do if it wouldn’t.

After a while it started to get dark outside, and even darker in the cave. Bellamy decided to make a small campfire to keep animals away and to keep them warm. After he finished, he saw Clarke opening her eyes weakly.

“Hey” he said. “How are you?”

She looked at her leg. The bandage was soaked with blood.

“I’m okay” she said, and then she unwrapped the fabric. She hissed when she saw it.

“It doesn’t look good” she murmured.

“That’s what I thought.”

“Could you give me my backpack? I have my medical kit there” she told him.

“Sure” he reached for it and gave it to her.

“Unfortunately, there is no moonshine, so the water has to suffice. Though I suppose I will have to cauterize the wound” she was speaking quietly, probably more to herself than to him.

“I can do it for you” he offered. “You should rest.”

“Can you? That would be good. Okay then, at first you have to pour some water on something and clean the wound” she guided him.

After it was finished, she started talking once again.

“Okay, now the harder part – cauterizing the wound. It prevents infection and stops the bleeding. You have to take a knife, place it in the fire and wait till it will turn red.”

He took his knife and placed the metal part directly in the flame. After a while it was hot enough.

“Now, you need to press it against the wound for a few seconds” she instructed.

“Are you sure about this?” he asked. "It's going to hurt."

“It is, but it’s the best we can do now. Just do it” she said, though he was almost sure she was a little bit afraid, even if she didn't show it.

He took a deep breath and pressed the metal against her skin. It must have hurt like hell, because he could see Clarke fighting the urge to scream. She hissed from pain when they heard a sizzle and felt a smell of burned skin. Finally, he threw the knife away.

“Thanks” she sighed. “See? It worked.”

It really did – the wound stopped bleeding.

“That’s good. Should I wrap the wound now?” he asked.

“Yes. There are bandages in my backpack” she told him.

 “Okay. I can take care of it, you have to rest.”

“You sure? I don’t want you to keep watch for the whole night.”

“I can wake you up later so we can change. Now rest” he said, as he smiled to her, reassuring her that it’s going to be okay.

"Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?" she asked.

“Don’t get used to this, Princess” he said. She just laughed in response, and then she laid down and drifted into sleep.

Of course he did not wake her up. She was weak and hurt and she really needed to rest – keeping the watch was the last thing she should do righr now. Instead, he just sat there in silence, stroking her hair gently, watching her face in the light of the fire.

***

They had to spend two days in the cave because of Clarke’s leg – and even then it was hard for her to walk, so he had to help her. They decided to come back to the camp, which was definitely closer than the herbs; the trip had to wait.

When they entered the camp, they were greeted by many stares and questions. Finally, he managed to get Clarke to her tent.

“Wait!” said Clarke, seeing him turn and walk away. He looked at her, as she came closer to him, stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly.

“Thank you. For everything” she whispered into his ear.

“Anytime, Princes.”


End file.
